User talk:COKEMAN11
Guess what? I, like, TOTALLY archived my talk page! You get a MEDAL for going here! Oh, and here. ---- I'll Always Be There The newest chapter of I’ll always be there is up. Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 13:12, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Life The very first chapter of Total Drama Life is up. Enjoy. She's a rebel, She's a saint, 16:29, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Chapter nineteen of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy! SprinklemistSend me a message. 17:03, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Reunion time! Check out the long-awaited reunion to Total Drama Insanity now! --D Spenstar! 19:05, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Chapter twenty, a bonus chapter, of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy! SprinklemistSend me a message. 16:48, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Infinity Time! The newest chapter of Total Drama Infinity is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 13:20, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Life The second chapter of Total Drama Life is up. Enjoy. She's a rebel, She's a saint, 14:37, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Cokeman. What happened to Silver in Total Drama Deception? Did he quit? It's Oweguy! Bird is the Word 15:29, January 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't think Shadow's emo. If he was he'd be cutting himself all the time because that's what emos do. It's Oweguy! Bird is the Word 15:32, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Silver is pretty bossy. And I thought Team Rocket was bad. XD It's Oweguy! Bird is the Word 15:39, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Where's Chimmy? We're planning to do a camp together. It's Oweguy! Bird is the Word 16:11, January 23, 2010 (UTC) You can host too if you want. It's Oweguy! Bird is the Word 17:11, January 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't know yet. It's Oweguy! Bird is the Word 17:19, January 23, 2010 (UTC) The camp is called Total Drama Anarchy. Total Drama Requiem would be a good name for a sequel. In fact, the camp is up now! Check it out! It's Oweguy! Bird is the Word 17:27, January 23, 2010 (UTC) When does the Total Drama Deception challenge end? It's Oweguy! Bird is the Word 17:33, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Feel free to talk on the Total Drama Anarchy pre chat page. It's Oweguy! Bird is the Word 17:37, January 23, 2010 (UTC) For the Total Drama Anarchy results, I was thinking Sora would review the Sora pics, Scott would review the Scott pics, and Darunia would review the Darunia pics. How's that sound? It's Oweguy! Bird is the Word 23:34, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Come read the newest the newest chapter of TDAS! And stay tuned for a new fic soon! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 00:19, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Come read the exciting finale chapter of Total Drama Reality. I hope you enjoy it, and thanks for reading this story. SprinklemistSend me a message. 18:29, January 25, 2010 (UTC) You need to judge in Total Drama Anarchy. It's Oweguy! Bird is the Word 20:24, January 27, 2010 (UTC) You need to vote in Total Drama Anarchy. It's Oweguy! Bird is the Word 21:36, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 9! The newest chapter of Total Drama Infinity is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 13:03, January 30, 2010 (UTC)